Nichts in der Welt
by Esta
Summary: Mal wieder in einem spontanen Anfall entstanden, mal wieder traurig und weil es von den Ärzten ist, ist es für Isaldaria ;-)


Hei Isaldaria, bin auf der Suche nach Songtexten auf das hier gestoßen und weil ich weiß wie sehr du die Ärzte magst: Die Songfiction ist für dich! Um wen es geht, wirst du unschwer erraten können!  
  
NICHTS IN DER WELT  
  
Es ist vorbei und der Himmel ist schwarz, weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint.  
  
Es ist vorbei, doch ich hoffe, dass das, was uns trennte, uns wieder vereint.  
  
Wieso er? Wieso ausgerechnet er? Meine Fragen hämmern auf dich ein. Ich verberge das Gesicht in meinen Händen, ich will dich nicht ansehen, will nicht, dass du meine Tränen siehst.  
  
Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können.  
  
Es ist vorbei - wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrennen.  
  
Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe versucht dich nicht mehr zu sehen, ich bin fort gegangen, habe mich selbst verlassen, nur um dich nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Wieso muss ich dich so lieben?  
  
Würd' die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren,  
  
meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren.  
  
Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren.  
  
Will mich nie mehr verlieben, um nie mehr zu verlieren.  
  
Niemand, hörst du niemand, Lily, wird mir jemals wieder so weh tun wie du. Ich bin stark geworden, niemand vermag mich mehr zu besiegen, ich bin sein Diener! Hast du gewusst, wie sehr ich dich liebte? Warum Potter? Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse mich!  
  
Es dauert noch, bis ich begreife, was das heißt:  
  
Es ist vorbei, ich weiß nicht, warum - sag mir, was hab ich falsch gemacht.  
  
Es ist vorbei, Du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und Dir gar nichts dabei gedacht.  
  
Ich verschließe mich vor diesem Gedanken und doch hämmert er immer wieder auf mich ein. Es ist vorbei und ich ertrage es nicht Lily! Ich habe es so sehr versucht, ich war so kalt, so gefühllos, so mörderisch... Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich jetzt bin. Du hast mich umgebracht, innerlich!  
  
Du bist so grausam - darum liebe ich Dich.  
  
Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass Du nicht gut bist für mich.  
  
Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich,  
  
lächerlich einfach - und einfach lächerlich.  
  
Ich folge ihm, doch meine Gedanken sind stets bei dir. Und mit jedem Menschen den ich töte, töte ich dich Lily! Ich zahle dir meinen Schmerz zurück. Es ist lächerlich... es ist... Wieso muss ich dich noch immer lieben. Er tötet mein Herz, jede Stunde verborgen unter der silbernen Maske, tötet mich, aber du bist noch immer da!  
  
Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das Eine kreist:  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
NEIN!  
  
Es ist vorbei, doch idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei Dir sein.  
  
Es ist vorbei - und ich will nicht begreifen: Jeder Mensch ist für immer allein.  
  
ICH BIN ALLEIN!  
  
Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr.  
  
Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer.  
  
Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär'.  
  
Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer?  
  
Ich glaube nicht mehr an die Liebe, glaube nur nach an das, was ich um mir sehe: Hass! Hass und Tod!  
  
Ein Anfang? Ich suche danach. Wo ist er? Wer hilft mir ihn zu finden? Ich ertrag es nicht mehr!  
  
Ich lasse Dich gehen, auch wenn es mich zerreißt.  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Leb wohl Lily! Sie sagen du wärest tot. Tot? Ich kann es nicht glauben. Gerade glaubte ich, ich hätte es geschafft, es wäre überstanden, doch: Tot? Lily, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Willst du, dass alles von vorne beginnt. Die Tortur, der Schmerz?  
  
Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können.  
  
Ich habe dich verlassen und nun ist es vorbei: Ich habe ihn verlassen und mich verloren. Nichts wird meine Wunden heilen, die Wunden, die du mir geschlagen hast, nein... es sind die Wunden, die ich mir selbst geschlagen habe...  
  
Wieder berge ich mein Gesicht in den Händen, verstecke mich, damit niemand es sieht, damit niemand sieht wie ich weine.  
  
Ich kannte den Text vorher nicht und hoffe, dass das trotzdem mit der Sonfic geklappt hat. Wäre über eure Meinung dankbar! 


End file.
